MSN
by Amako-chan
Summary: [ Completed ] Quote: I wanna be called … Ed, the PoleDancing Alchemist! [ Please R&R. ]
1. Chapter 1

What Happens When FMA Characters Use MSN

By: Amako-chan

ROCK OF THE BELL says: HEY ED!!

I'M NOT A MIDGET! says: Winry?

ROCK OF THE BELL says: Yupp. It's me alrite. What are you doing on MSN?

I'M NOT A MIDGET! says: Chatting ...

ROCK OF THE BELL says: Oh I see. Can I chat with you Ed?

I'M NOT A MIDGET! says: You already are ...

ROCK OF THE BELL says: I'm gonna make our convo more kool.

( THE TIN MAN has been added to your conversation )

THE TIN MAN says: hey brother, hey Winry

ROCK OF THE BELL says: Hey Al.

I'M NOT A MIDGET! says: Hey.

( ROY LOVES ED has been added to your conversation )

I'M NOT A MIDGET! says: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

ROY LOVES ED says: Hey everyone.

ROCK OF THE BELL says: Hey Roy

THE TIN MAN says: Roy, which Ed are you talking about?

ROY LOVES ED says: Your brother ...

I'M NOT A MIDGET! says: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... OMG STALKER!!! -runs out of the room screaming his head off-

(I'M NOT A MIDGET has left your conversation )

THE TIN MAN says: He's heading for the closet!

ROCK OF THE BELL says: ...

ROY LOVES ED says: ...

THE TIN MAN says: -sighs- He smashed into the closet door ... Again.

ROCK OF THE BELL says: ... Idiot.

ROY LOVES ED says: DON'T WORRY EDWARD! I'LL COME TO YOUR AID!!

( ROY LOVES ED has left your conversation )

( ARMSTRONG has been added to your conversation )

THE TIN MAN says: hi

ROCK OF THE BELL says: hey Armstrong

ARMSTRONG says: ha ha ha! hello everyone! well this means of chatting will be passed down in my family for generations to come. Just to think! It's an amazing fact. ha ha ha!

THE TIN MAN says: ... Yeeeeaaaah ... Uhm, I have to go peel my brother off of the closet door ... Again. Bye!

( THE TIN MAN has left your conversation )

ARMSTRONG says: Well Winry, did I ever tell you about the Fangirl YAOI technique? It has been passed down through my family for seven generations.

ROCK OF THE BELL says: What an interesting story Armstrong ... But uhm ... I have to go and uhm ... iron my ... Toes ... BYE!

( ROCK OF THE BELL has left your conversation )

ARMSTRONG: O.O People IRON their TOES now?


	2. Chapter 2

**( A.N: This is just a new conversation on MSN for the FMA Characters … )**

SWEET BLONDE says: I'm so bored … And someone just popped online and I don't know who it is …

TIN MAN says: Then add them to the convo and we can find out …

SWEET BLONDE says : k

( SEXC BOI has been added to your conversation )

SWEET BLONDE says: Who is this?

SEXC BOI says : … Ed

TIN MAN says: You're not Ed!

SEXC BOI says: Yes I Am!

TIN MAN says: Then what's Ed's middle name?

SEXC BOI says: That's easy … It's, uhm … Mary-Jane!

TIN MAN says: No it's not! It's …! Oh, wait … That's right …

SWEET BLONDE says: O.O

SEXC BOI says: Hah! See, I am Ed!

( NOT SHORT has been added to your conversation )

TIN MAN says: Then who's this?

NOT SHORT says: I'm Ed

TIN MAN says: But … How can there be two of you? O.O

SEXC BOI says: … AN IMPOSTER!

NOT SHORT says: O.O I'm Ed … Who are you?

SEXC BOI says: You can't be Ed … I'm Ed!

NOT SHORT says: No you're not! If you're Ed, then what's your middle name?

SEXC BOI says: Mary-Jane

NOT SHORT says: …

SEXC BOI says: HAHAHA! I'm jk … Al tried that already, lol.

NOT SHORT says: Al told you? T.T

SEXC BOI says: HAHAHA! YES! I guessed it and he went to tell me I was wrong, but then he told me I was right. Lol.

SWEET BLONDE says: Awww! Ed has such a feminine middle name!

NOT SHORT says: … Shut-up

SWEET BLONDE says: Don't you use such a tone with me Edward Mary-Jane Elric! LOL!!!

NOT SHORT says: . Al, I'm gonna kill you!

TIN MAN says: But it wasn't my fault!

( NOT SHORT has left your conversation )

SWEET BLONDE says: Where'd he go?

SEXC BOI says: Wow, he can't take a joke …

SWEET BLONDE says: So, who is this anyways?

SEXC BOI says: Roy.

TIN MAN says: nfkjahfoehw

TIN MAN says: nfdawhfweonubgrwjbvo

TIN MAN says:hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhdlkfjdlskjgfds9048594

( TIN MAN has left your conversation )

SWEET BLONDE says: O.O

SEXC BOI says: wth just happened?

( NOT SHORT has joined your conversation )

NOT SHORT says: You didn't see anything.

SWEET BLONDE says: Well duh … We're over the computer … Where's Al?

NOT SHORT says: … He had to go wash his … Towel …

SWEET BLONDE says: O.O

SEXC BOI says: …

SWEET BLONDE says: Why don't you tell us the truth EDWARD MARY-JANE ELRIC? LOL!

NOT SHORT says: . Don't make me come over there

SWEET BLONDE says: What're you gonna do about it Shrimp?

NOT SHORT says: … Did you just call me … "Shrimp"? T.T

SWEET BLONDE says: Lol. Yah, what are you gonna do about it?

NOT SHORT says: …

( NOT SHORT has left your conversation )

SWEET BLONDE says: … O.O Roy?

SEXC BOI says: Yah?

SWEET BLONDE says: … You don't think …?

SEXC BOI says: … I think it might be …

SWEET BLONDE says: O.O omg

SEXC BOI says: Relax, just stay online with me and don't answer your door

SWEET BLONDE says: …

SEXC BOI says: I'm jk!

( ISHBALAN has joined your conversation )

( DEAD ON SHOOTER has joined your conversation )

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: Hello everyone.

SEXC BOI says: Hi Riza, no need for formalities on MSN …

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: ok … So how is everyone?

SWEET BLONDE says: Ed's gonna kill me! # panics #

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: Hm?

SEXC BOI says: She called him short and teased him about his middle name …

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: I see.

ISHBALAN says: ALL STATE ALCHEMIST WILL BE KILLED AND YOU WILL KNOW WHEN THEY HAVE DIED, FOR THEY WILL THEN SIGN OFFLINE.

( ISHBALAN has left your conversation )

SEXC BOI says: Riza, you don't think?

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: nfiudhovwvu

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: duwho843ndksjhf

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: iswhvdowugrwoj098eqwoiwhhhhhhhhh

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: aouohde;oqwyejk8434773jkhfidhfhskjhfjhjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

( DEAD ON SHOOTER has left your conversation )

SEXC BOI says: O.O … Winry?

SWEET BLONDE says: sjjndffkjlfjklfie,kwimnvnv jhfiushwgtfor8utt58r49898hkjdhsfj,s

( SWEET BLONDE has left your conversation )

SEXC BOI says: O.O my god, they've all gone MAD!

( SEXC BOI has left your conversation )

# A minute later #

( SWEET BLONDE has joined your conversation )

( DEAD ON SHOOTER has joined your conversation )

SWEET BLONDE says: hahaha! I bet Roy almost crapped himself!

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: Yah, I bet!

( NOT SHORT has joined your conversation )

NOT SHORT says: hahaha! It worked! He so fell for it!

SWEET BLONDE says: Lol, yupp! He sure did!

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: Ed you're very creative! Pretending to be Scar and all …

NOT SHORT says: …

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: Ed?

NOT SHORT says: … …

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: O.O … It wasn't you?

NOT SHORT says: … No …

DEAD ON SHOOTER says: …

( DEAD ON SHOOTER has left your conversation )

NOT SHORT says: … So if it wasn't me, and it wasn't Riza … Then …? O.O

( NOT SHORT has left your conversation )

SWEET BLONDE says: …

( TIN MAN has joined your conversation )

TIN MAN says: HAHAHA!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY REALLY FELL FOR IT!

SWEET BLONDE says: T.T Al you little jerk


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3: … MORE MSN FUN!!

Sexc Blonde says: I'm so bored right now …

Crazi Blonde says: nananananananana, BATMAN!

Sexc Blonde says: …

Crazi Blonde says: LOL! XD

( Tin Guy has been added to your conversation )

Tin Guy says: Hi Winry!

Sexc Blonde says: Hey Al . How r u?

Tin Guy says: I'm good and you?

Sexc Blonde says: I'm Great:)

Tin Guy says: Good to hear :)

Crazi Blonde says: -throws a rubber duck Al's head-

Crazi Blonde says: Sure, u say hi to Win, but not to me?

Tin Guy says: -is hit in the head with a rubber duck-

Tin Guy says: -picks up rubber suck & glares it- So we meet again rubber ducky …

Sexc Blonde says: …

Crazi Blonde says: … You're an idiot

Tin Guy says:'( Winry! Ed's being MEAN!!!

Crazi Blonde says: T.T quit whining

Sexc Blonde says: Aww, Ed be nice to Al! -hugs Al-

Tin Guy says: -hugs Winry- :)

Sexc Blonde says:)

Crazi Blonde says: T.T

Tin Guy says: -sneaks into Ed's room with pet mouse-

Crazi Blonde says: …

( Tin Guy has left your conversation )

Crazi Blonde says: … O.O

Sexc Blonde says: Well, you asked for it Ed

Sexc Blonde says: Ed r u still there?

Sexc Blonde says: Did u both ditch me?

( Tin Guy has joined your conversation )

Tin Guy says: ROTFL!!!

Sexc Blonde says: …

Crazi Blonde says: ACK! HE LET THAT DISGUSTING MOUSE TOUCH ME!! . 

Sexc Blonde says: LOL!!!

Tin Guy says: HAHAHA!!!

( Flame King has joined your conversation )

Flame King says: Oh FullMetal:)

Crazi Blonde says: … oh HELL no! Get Lost! . 

Flame King says: Don't hurt my feelings now FullMetal :(

Crazi Blonde says: What're you gonna do about it?

Flame King says: :D I know where you sleep.

Crazi Blonde says: . CRAP!

Sexc Blonde says: Well I'll ttyl, Pinako's calling me … And Den wants outside

Tin Guy says: bye-bye Winry!

Crazi Blonde says: l8r Win

Sexc Blonde says: ttyl:)

(Sexc Blonde has left your conversation)

Flame King says: Hmm, so how shall I do to you now? Because you DID hurt my feelings and all …

Crazi Blonde says: . 

Flame King says: :D Oh I know what I'll do …

( Armstrong has joined your conversation )

( Tin Guy has left your conversation )

( Family Guy has joined your conversation )

( Bullet Eyes has joined your conversation )

Crazi Blonde says: is this a sick joke? T.T

Flame King says: :D

Bullet Eyes says: Sir, you shouldn't tease the boy.

Family Guy says: Yah, that's my job:D

Crazi Blonde says: … Not helping Hughes

Family Guy says: … Who's Hughes? O.O

Crazi Blonde says: … O.O

Flame King says: Wait, if this isn't Hughes, then who is it?

Family Guy says: I'm Peter Griffin :D

Flame King says: …

Crazi Blonde says: …

Bullet Eyes says: …

Armstrong says: …

Armstrong says: OHO! I LEARNED HOW TO REPLY!

Flame King says: O.O

Crazi Blonde says: Woow …

Bullet Eyes says: Who's Peter Griffin? O.O

Family Guy says: I am:D

_**( about 3 minutes silence )**_

( Family Guy has left your conversation )

Armstrong says: Look at the time! It's 6 o'clock! Time for bed!

Crazi Blonde says: …

Flame King says: …

Bullet Eyes says: Uhm, good night?

Armstrong says: Good Night!

(Armstrong has left your conversation )

Bullet Eyes says: Well … This surely has been an … Interesting conversation so far …

Flame King says: I couldn't agree more …

Bullet Eyes says: I'm not leaving sir

Flame King says: Damnit

Crazi Blonde says: I HAVE DECIDED I DON'T WANT TO BE CALLED "FULLMETAL" ALCHEMIST ANY LONGER!

Flame King says: What are you going to change it to then?

Crazi Blonde says: I wanna be called … Ed, the PoleDancing Alchemist!

Bullet Eyes says: … Yes, well … Maybe I will go now … Try out Armstrong's "early bedtime" technique

( Bullet Eyes has left your conversation )

Flame King says: Yes, I'm going to … Spoon feed my … Grandma now …

( Flame King has left your conversation )

Crazi Blonde says: I'm all alone!

( Crazi Blonde has left your conversation )

( Armstrong has joined your conversation )

Armstrong says: HAHAHAAAAAAA! THEY ALL BELIEVED I WENT TO BED!

Armstrong says: Oh … Now I'm all alone … :(

_**( A.N: Ok, BIG THANKS to KAILEE for the idea of Ed's whole 'batman' thing & for the idea of 'Ed the PoleDancing Alchemist' HAHAHA THANKS KAILEE THAT WAS SOOO RANDOM! LOL! I LOVE IT!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER:D )**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 4: Sour Skittles … MORE MSN FUN! 

R to the O to the Y says: Alright everyone, it's time for another round of questions!

ROY SUCKS HORSE BALLS says: Oh brother

R to the O to the Y says: Ed, change your name . 

Mechanical Chick says: Yah Ed, you're making Roy hope you're the HORSE!! XD

ROY SUCKS HORSE BALLS says: O.O That was THE most DISTURBING comment I think I have EVER heard in my LIFE

R to the O to the Y says: HAHAHA! SHE'S RIGHT! LOL!!! XD

ROY SUCKS HORSE BALLS says: …

R to the O to the Y says: Really Ed, change your name …

ROY SUCKS HORSE BALLS says: No

Mechanical Chick says: Ed SHOULD change his name … Maybe it should say "ED SUCKS HORSE BALLS" and we would all know who the "horse" is! LOL!

ROY SUCKS HORSE BALLS says: O.O ew

ED SUCKS MY BALLS says: hahaha, you didn't change YOUR name so …

ROY SUCKS HORSE BALLS says:O omg

ED SUCKS MY BALLS says: Oh, it's about to get even BETTER

( RIZA has joined your conversation )

ED SUCKS MY BALLS says: hello Riza

RIZA says: Sir? Should I question your disturbing MSN name?

ED SUCKS MY BALLS says: No reason to. FullMetal was saying something terrible about me in HIS MSN name first and he refused to change it, so I think I really had no choice.

RIZA says: FullMetal?

Ed says: Yes Ms. Hawkeye?

RIZA says: Is he being honest?

Ed says: No ma'am … He's lying

RIZA says: Sir, might I suggest you change your MSN name so you can stop degrading FullMetal …?

ED SUCKS MY BALLS says: -jaw/floor-

RIZA says: Well sir? I have a meeting to attend soon … -taps foot-

Mechanical Chick says: Oh, you're dead now Roy

R to the O to the Y says: Ok, I changed it, are you satisfied?

RIZA says: Yes. Now, I have to be going. I'll see you all later.

Ed says: Bye Ms. Hawkeye!

RIZA says: Good-bye FullMetal

Mechanical Chick says: ttyl Riza!

RIZA says: Bye Winry

R to the O to the Y says: I'll see you later Hawkeye.

RIZA says: Yes. And sir?

R to the O to the Y says: Hm?

RIZA says: If I should find out that you tortured the boy after I left … There WILL be consequences …

R to the O to the Y says: -gulp-

Mechanical Chick says: LOL! Sucks to be Roy!!! XD

( RIZA has left your conversation )

Ed says: Now you know her rules Flame …

R to the O to the Y says: Screw her rules …

RIZA HAS A PENIS says: BWA HA HA!!

Ed says:O

( Ed has left your conversation )

Mechanical Chick says: Where did he go?

RIZA HAS A PENIS says: Beats me

( Ed has joined your conversation )

(RIZA has joined your conversation )

RIZA says: Sir? That's HIGHLY inappropriate …

RIZA HAS A PENIS says: …

Mechanical Chick says: Oh that's sad! He got you TWICE in ONE DAY!! HAHAHA!!!

_**( A.N: HAHAHA I WAS SOOOO BORED HAHAHAHA!!!! )**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: More Crazy MSN Fun … Dun, Dun, Dun!

FullMetal says: OMG! RADIO-ACTIVE RUBBER PANTS!!!

Win says: WTH? O.o

Al says: Brother, are you alright?

FullMetal says: coka-cola is my friend …

Al says: That's never a good thing with him …

Win says: O.O I noticed …

FullMetal says: But I don't want to sit on Santa's lap! Santa might have AIDS!

Al says: …

Win says: …

FullMetal says: dun dun dun!

Al says: Ok, now I'm afraid

Win says: Me too …

FullMetal says: I want a lighter for Christmas …

Al says: Now brother, you know why you can't have a lighter for Christmas …

FullMetal says: 'Cause I'll go after Santa again?

Al says: Yes

FullMetal says: Can I have one on my birthday? Pwease???

Al says: No brother, remember last time?

FullMetal says: Hey, that snail was looking at me really hungrily … Why did you even GET me a snail?

Al says: 'Cause I knew they didn't die easily …

Win says: LOL!

FullMetal says: -cries-

Win says: whiner

FullMetal says: Meanies! Fine Winry, I guess I'm not buying you and Al Christmas presents …

Win says: -gasp-

Al says: Come on now brother …

FullMetal says: Then I get a lighter for Christmas

FullMetal says: -grin-

Al says: We'll think about it

FullMetal says: -cackles- Santa, you're so going DOWN! Bwa ha ha!!

Al says: That can never be a good thing …

Win says: I couldn't agree more

Al says: I got dibs on the baseball bat!

Win says: I call hockey stick!

FullMetal says: … I GET THE LIGHTER!

Al says: NO!

Win says: LOCK ALL THE WINDOWS AND THE DOORS!!

Al says: EEEP!

FullMetal says: -cackles-

( FlameKoi has joined your conversation )

FlameKoi says: So what's going on?

Win says: ED'S A PSYCHO!!

Al says: He;s going for the lighter!

FullMetal says: woot woot! LIGHTER!! FIIIRE!!

FlameKoi says: … NOW FULLMETAL, PUT IT AWAY, I KNOW THAT FIRE IS REALLY COOL LOOKING, I SHOULD KNOW, I AM AFTER ALL THE FLAME ALCHEMIST … BUT YOU MUSTN'T PLAY WITH IT EVER BECAUSE, DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU PLAYED WITH FLAMES? YOU ALMOST KILLED SOME MAN DRESSED UP AS SANTA CLAUS BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT HE WAS A PEDOPHILE AND YOU THOUGHT THE POLICE WOULD ACTUALLY REWARD YOU IF YOU COULD CATCH OLD SAINT NICK.

FullMetal says: I remember –grins-

Win says: …

(Win has left your conversation )

(Al has left your conversation )

FlameKoi says: So, what did they take dibs on as weapons?

FullMetal says: Win's got the hockey stick and Al's got the baseball bat …

FlameKoi says: Damnit, they got the good ones! I need to find myself a new weapon now … Oh! I so have dibs on the hammer!

FullMetal says: Isn't that a bit much?

FlameKoi says: With your hyper-active ways? Nothing is too much …

( FlameKoi has left your conversation )

FullMetal says: … I wonder if I should tell them that the hammer's on my dresser, and the baseball bat and the hockey stick are in my closet …

(FullMetal has left your conversation )

(Amako has joined your conversation )

(Armstrong has joined your conversation )

Amako says: AHAHA! ED PWNS SO FLIPPEN HARD! HAHAHAHA!!

Armstrong says: OHO! YES I MUST AGREE! THIS IS A TECHNIQUE I MYSELF TAUGHT HIM, FOR IT WAS PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS …

Amako says: Woow … What an interesting story Armstrong … I'm gonna go and, uhm … See if my telephones done cooking yet … TTYL!!

( Amako has left your conversation )

Armstrong says: Oh … Not again …

( A.N: BWA HA HA! I AM ON COKA-COLA YET AGAIN MY FRIENDS, BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE YOU ALL LOVE ME AND MY RANDOM, HYPER, CRAZINESS, AM I RIGHT? OHO! YES I AM! WOOT WOOT! HEHEHE! I AM LIKE ON A SUGAR HIGH RIGHT NOW … I NEED MORE COKA-COLA … LATER DAIZ MY FRIENDS … THE ADAMS FAMILY … DO DO DO DO! –SNAP SNAP- DO DO DO DO –SNAP SNAP- DO DO DO DO, DO DO DO DO, DO DO DO DO –SNAP SNAP- I AM WAAAAY TOO HYPER RIGHT NOW!! PEOPLE LOVE ME. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER # WHATEVER AND THIS STORY IS CALLED ... STUFF

_ I'm sorry, I haven't updated MSN in forever! Blame the shoes ... They locked me up in a dungeon ... Anyways, I have coka-cola n candy n it's 4 am, so yah ... Thought I'd get out some of my craziness:D Enjoy! P.S I included myself in this one hehe, you'll know when I come in :D_

ED says: Nacho Nacho Man!! I wanna be, a nacho man!!

Winry says: Ed ... Are you ok

ED says: Oh I wish I were an oskermier weiner! THAT IS WHAT I TRULY WISH TO BE!

Al says: -hands Ed an oskermier weiner- Here you go Ed ...

ED says: OMG YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU CANNIBAL!

Al says: I'm your brother ... And that's a weiner ...

ED says: DON'T FILL MY HEAD WITH YOUR LIES!! CANNIBAL!

Winry says: ...

Al says: Ed, it's ok ... No more sugar though, alright?

ED says: I'll have as much sugar as I want to have!!

( Winry has left your conversation )

Al says: Ed, you scared away Winry!

ED says: No! Cannibal, YOU scared away Winry!

Al says: how could I have?

ED says: well, you ARE a CANNIBAL! Plus, YOUR FACE!

Al says: ...

ED says: Yah? Well ... YOUR MOM!

Al says: I didn't even SAY anything ... And she's your mom too Ed ...

ED says: My father was a tree!

Al says: Wut?

ED says: DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?

Al says: ... Yes

ED says: I SPEAK ENGLISH TOO!! WE MUST BE LIKE RELATED OR SOMETHING!! OMG!! WAS YOUR DADDY A TREE? WAS HIS NAME "MICK WOODLY?"

Al says: ... no ...

ED says: Oh, then you're not my brother ... OMG YOU'RE A TALKING HAMPSTER AREN'T YOU?

Al says: ...

ED says: BA HAHAHAHAHA!!

Al says: You sound like an evil sheep ...

ED says: I'm an evil GOAT you IDIOT! GET IT RIGHT!

( Amako has joined your conversation )

Amako says: ACN UOY ERAD HTSI?

ED says: Yes, I can read that!

Al says: ...

Amako says: EHY DE!

ED says: Hey! I HAVE SUGAR!!

Amako says: WSETE! I OLEV USAGR!!!

ED says: ME TOO!

Al says: How can you understand her?

Amako says: DON'T INSULT MY LISP AL! JEEZE!!

Al says: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

ED says: YAH AL! LIKE WUT'S WITH YOU?

( Al has left your conversation )

Amako says: AHAHAHAHAH! I OGT OT OG ONW DE!

ED says: Alrite, bye Amako!

Amako says: YBE DE! I OLEV OYU!!

ED says: ... Wait, you love me?

( Amako has left your conversation )

ED says: Wow, that was weird ... I wish I'd understood what she'd been saying though ... OO ... I'LL GO ASK AL!!!!! -grin-

_( ok yah, i got really bored ... don't ask what's with that weird writing ... Blame my older brother "Jorge" he's a dork n he write funny so I decided I'd write funny too cuz I'm weird like that. I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE WHO MAY HAVE A LISP AND IF I DID, THEN I APOLOGIZE FULL-HEARTEDLY!!! )_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter # 7: Uhm, blah?

**( IF YOU LOVE "MSN" PLEASE READ THE "BOLDED-UNDERLINED" THINGS!!! ** Kai-chan, Crysie and I -Amako- were all included in this fanfiction lol, 'cause Kai-chan suggested it, so I wrote it all out - when I was sick and bored - with pen and paper, and now I am typing it all out now so people can read it. **I am sad to say that this will be the last chapter of "MSN." I am thinking of doing something like this again, but I am not sure. I will wait for your reviews and possibly even your e-mails to me about continuing with maybe a sequel or something of the sort. I do have MSN so if you want to add me, you can feel free to, I will leave my e-mail at the end of this message. Thank you for taking time to read this. My e-mail addy: )**

Ed says: Hey everyone, I'm Superman!

Win says: Ed, Superman is such a queer! XD

Ed says: Are you calling me _gay_?

Win says: If you're Superman, than _yes_! XD

Ed says: Who the _hell _would I be gay with?

Win says: ROY! ROTFL! XD XD!

Roy says: Oh yeah, it's me and Ed -wink-

Ed says: O ... MG

Roy says: You love me Ed XD!

Win says: He must! He's gay with you! XD!

Ed says: ...

(Amako has joined your conversation)

Amako says: Omg! It's Edward Elric!

Ed says: O.O Who the hell is _that_?

Win says: Beats me

Roy says: Prolly a fangirl of YAOI! XD!

Ed says: You

Ed says: Stupid

Ed says: Little

Ed says: Son

Ed says: of

Ed says: a

Amako says: I _love_ YAOI! But noy EDxROY stuff cuz that's _gross_!

Ed says: ... Yeah

(Kai-chan has joined your conversation)

(Crysie has joined your conversation)

Amako says: Kai-chaaaaan! Crysie!!

Kai-chan says: Amako-chaaaaan!

Crysie says: Hey Amako

Amako says: Roy is a pedophile!

Kai-chan says: Santa-Roy:O He gave me his AIDS!

Crysie says: gasp

Amako says: Roy is the reason Kai-chan's dying! Let's get him Crysie!

Crysie says: OK! -lights a match- -cackles-

Amako says: ...wth? How's a _match_ gonna hurt Santa-Roy?

Crysie says: ... ... ...fire?

Kai-chan says: Well, I'm dead -sweatdrop-

Amako says: GHOST!

Crysie says: gasp! _GHOST_!

Amako says: -pokes Kai-chan- Hehehe, I've always wanted to poke a ghost :D

Crysie says: gasp! Me too! -pokes Kai-chan-

Kai-chan says: ...

(Win has left your conversation)

Amako says: Being in a silenced room is not fun ... -sings- Especially when you're yellow!

Ed says: O.O what?

Roy says: How did these people get in here?

Ed says: I donno ...

Amako says: Roy, you're grounded!

Kai-chan says: Yeah! Cuz you were singing a song!

Roy says: What song? O.O

Crysie says: Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, BANANA PHONE!

Kai-chan says: BANANA PHONE!

Amako says: I've got this feeling! It's so appealing!

Ed says: Shouldn't you get grounded for singing the song too then?

Amako says: You have interrupted our song of doom:O

Crysie says: gasp

Kai-chan says: what's the next part again?

Amako says: Kai-chan, go to your room! Not knowing the next verse is a crime and you must be punished!

Kai-chan says: Awww ...

Crysie says: ok Amako, your turn!

Amako says: ... -sweatdrop- I forget ...

Crysie says: Then you all shall be punished! Except for Ed, becuz I love Ed!

Ed says: I'm being spared!

Roy says: Aww, but I wanna be spared too!

Crysie says: No, you shall face a terrible doom Roy!

Roy says: ...

(Roy has left your conversation)

Crysie says: That's right! Run in fear of the face of danger!

Amako says: But Crysie, you don't have a 'danger' face ... You have a 'cute' face!

Crysie says: Ok Amako, I'll spare you too because you're so nice:D

Kai-chan says:O I'm dying _alone_?!

Crysie says: Yes!

Kai-chan says: Aww, but now I feel _hated _...

Amako says: Aww! Don't feel hated Kai-chan! Crysie, _can we keep her _... _Pwease_? -puppy eyes-

Crysie says: ... Fine ...

Amako says: Yaaay!

**SEX!! **

**NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION,**

**IT'S TIME FOR THE VERY IMPORTANT ENDING CREDITS THAT HAVE NO REAL MEANING OR PURPOSE!**

**KAI-CHAN WAS SPARED, BUT LATER DIED OF SANTA-ROY'S AIDS**

**ROY SUFFERED AN UNBELIEVABLE DOOM AS HE WAS INFECTED WITH HERPES**

**AMAKO AND WINRY BECAME REALLY GREAT FRIENDS! ... ACTUALLY AMAKO STALKED WINRY EVERYDAY UNTIL SHE MOVED TO SPAIN. AMAKO CONTINUSLY SENT HER LETTERS AND IS STILL WAITING FOR _SOME_ REPLY**

**AND FINALLY! CRYSIE AND ED GOT MARRIED AND HAD TEN HALF-ANIME, HALF-REAL PEOPLE CHILDREN AND THEY HAVE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER IN THE YUKON EVER SINCE :D**


End file.
